Misadventure
by IdleWit
Summary: Jack finds himself shackled to a pole on an island with no idea how he got there and a humungous hangover. He only has one thought on his mind, getting back onto the Black Pearl, but the navy men who’ve caught him don’t seem to agree with this.
1. A Bit of a Rest

**Summary: Jack finds himself shackled to a pole on an island with no idea how he got there and a humungous hangover. He only has one thought on his mind, getting back onto the Black Pearl, but the navy men who've caught him don't seem to agree with this, and he has to find a way to get past them the East India Trading Company and the sea to be reunited with his boat…I mean ship. All the while trying to remember what he has done which has upset them all so much. This adventure takes place ten years before The Curse of the Black Pearl. Story shall be continued only with reviews, I know it's harsh but….pirate. **

**MISADVENTURE**

A BIT OF A REST

I knew it was there, but what did I care. The sirens could call as much as they wanted, the waves could constantly reach for me, the smell could waft across the winds to my nose, and the blue could be reflected in the sky…..so maybe I cared a little. But there was nothing I could do, cruelty I called it, chaining a man up in full view of the things he loves the most, allowing him to be so close, yet so far away.

These navy men, they're a cruel breed no denying it and they know it was killing me being able to see the sea to almost touch it and be in full view of my beautiful Pearl and yet be unable to move closer to it. I was also thirsty and hearing the waves lapping against the sand seemed to be making my throat even dryer. The sun beat down upon my skin and I felt quite dreadfully burnt it being midday and all, at this time I would have found a shady patch on my Pearl and probably would have been dozing off in comfort and perfect contentment. Right now my head was turned around so I could look enviously at the navy men lying a little further off in the shade of trees and canvas covering they had erected themselves, dozing in hammocks or the comfortable sand and having quite a cool time about it. It almost makes a devilish rogue such as myself repentant…almost….

My head ached and I think I had a bit of a hangover, or a lot of one. I was shackled to a pole and had no memory of how I had gotten to that present situation, though it did seem to happen to me a lot. One thing I did know though, was that I must have had a mighty fine night at Tortuga, which I remember making berth at, finding my new fine crew and getting drunk as I could possibly get. After that time I can not remember one thing but it appeared I had been picked up by a few navy men, and I had no idea why they had dragged me off, but I wasn't really worried about that at the present time, as a pirate I take things as they come and prioritize, and right then my belly was giving me the most protest.

I saw one of the men get up, he held a bowl of fruit and looked quite young. I was wary of him at first, hoping he wasn't thinking of making a name for himself by putting in a few blows against the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow while he was chained up and currently harmless, but all he did was casually walk by me, as if I wasn't even there. I assumed he was stretching his legs, but I still watched him warily. He stood a little away from me, looking out to the ocean as if admiring the view and fresh air. He then passed by me on his way back to the calling soldiers. I noticed something drop from his bowl but I didn't move, pretending to watch him with loathing which wasn't hard to muster as he walked back to the other resting men. I watched them for a bit longer then turned my head. It helped give them an idea that I had lost interest in them and their lazing ways, and was looking for something else to fill my starving, dehydrated sun stroked hours.

After a while I heard the music and laughter drift from up there way, I then sent a casual glance towards the place in the sand where I'd seen the thing drop. There lay a peeled piece of banana and I almost cried out in happiness. Obviously my pleading gaze had been haunting the officers as they had all been silent while I was facing them, and one had decided to give me something to shut me up so to speak. Now there was the problem of picking it up. You see I was shackled to what I call a pole but really was a blooming tree practically, stuck in the ground firmly. The bark was still on it and my arms practically went halfway across it, they had made the chain so short so I was almost hugging the tree. It was all I could do to keep my face off the bark and prevent myself from having splinters stuck in my beard, which I doubted would look very becoming. There was no way I could sit down being in the current position so my feet and legs were aching terribly. I could hardly move as it was extremely hard to move the chains up or down, or even sideways as the bark was so rough and the chain kept on getting stuck and had to be pulled violently. I had already tried this out, but when a man is as starving as I am he learns to take things in his stride, and make things move.

It took some maneuvering of my legs and body, but I finally managed to push the fruit closer and with a bit of wiggling pushed the cuffs down the pole I was harnessed to until I could grasp it between weak fingers of my right hand. I crouched like that with the banana in my clutches, panting somewhat from the difficulty of pulling my arms down the pole, which was no easy business and had caused them to bleed once more, for a little while. I then managed to raise myself up in what could be referred to as a more comfortable position, namely standing, though it wasn't really as my feet were aching terribly and managed the maneuver myself until the banana piece was firmly in my mouth, though I don't know how I did it. I munched on it then gulped it down, it had been a bit sandy and squashed from all that moving but I wasn't one to turn up my nose at a bit of food, though I would have preffered rum. With a bit of food in my belly, scant and unpleasant as it was, I could now turn my slightly aching head on what to do next. I faced the ocean once more and then absent mindedly gazed at the horizon, my mind whirring with many ideas.

At first when I had awoken to find myself cuffed so I had shouted at the men, tried to persuade, flatter and finally threaten them. This seemed to do no good though and finally I had yelled myself hoarse, my throat was raw and hurting and I was desperately thirsty. I had called for a bit of rum, then for a bit of food, and finally for a bit of water but the marines just ignored me and I supposed that they had been threatened by their commanding officer with a much worse punishment for talking to me then my winging was. Though I proudly must say I saw many of them cringing while I had been shouting at them, and many of them turning red at my obscenities and songs. That plan of talking and tricking my way out had led to no where though so I had thought up my second plan which was to break the pole they had shackled me too. I think it must have been in the ground for a while now, so I supposed that this was one of their own private berths for repairs and the such but that thought did not help me rip the pole out of the ground. I had pulled, and shaken, kicked and cursed but it hadn't budged one wit. Finally I had taken to just pulling my wrists with a desperate idea of ripping my hands off, just to be free, but this didn't happen either and it just caused my wrists to bleed and hurt immensely, another pain to add to my ever growing list. I finally had stood there for a while spent on strength and my plan of the begging look seemed to go off well, even though it wasn't a plan as such, but still left me in the same position, shackled to a pole burnt, thirsty, exhausted and desperate to just jump in the sea cool down and try to swim to my Pearl. At least I wasn't so hungry any more though; I suppose a pirate must count his blessings.

Finally I just lent against the pole, using it to take the weight off my aching feet somewhat. My face was pressed into the rough wood, and after a bit of wiggling I managed to use the pole to push my hat over my eyes so they could be shaded at least. I had never tried to sleep standing up but I supposed that this time was as good as any and as long as the navy men didn't take it in their heads to play shoot the pirate in the back I would be fine. I tried to doze off and imagine the pole was the mast of the pearl and I had shackled myself to it in order to allow no man to take it away from me and in a way it worked. I dozed off, or I think I did, because in a moment a burst of pain ran up my arm from my wrists, I had slid down the pole and my weight had pulled on the cuffs. I sighed heavily and quickly stood up, I supposed sleep wasn't for me, but they had to come and unshackle me soon, before I roasted to death, I was quite sure they wanted me alive otherwise they would have shot me by now. So I gazed at the sea and let my thoughts wonder to rum and my pretty ship which was visible on the horizon hovering and waiting for me. I knew it would be gone by the night, the men knew that in any situation if I didn't come back by night time to keep to the code and wait in Tortuga for as long as they could for me. That thought made me sigh heavily, but it was good they would be gone by then, I wouldn't be surprised if these navy men were planning on meeting up with some of their bigger mates, and then the Pearl would have been gone for real, enveloped in the sea. I knew Old Billy boy would look after it well and the other men would hang on from greed, seeing as I was the only man with the bearings to the biggest treasure in the Caribbean. Its funny how our world works, I just got my blooming ship and freedom and then I'm taken away from by the law. There goes my resolution to never let it slip from under me; I never really was one for resolutions. I sighed again and began tapping the pole for want of something to do. I was still bored so I began whistling, this did not seem to help and quiet laughter coming from the soldiers behind me made me think it was getting much too quiet and peaceful on this here island since the time I had stopped shouting.

"And the mermaids call to the seafaring men," I began singing softly, my throat was still scratchy and dry but it was feeling a little less raw and I thought I'd be able to manage to run through the song at least twice before it disappeared completely. "TO THEIR DEATHS IN A WATERY DEN," I belted out at the top of my lungs.

I heard many of the navy men groan loudly behind me, someone even shouted despairingly, "Oh no, he's at it again."

I grinned, maybe a bit more singing would break their hard hearts or ears, and they'd let old Jacky out of these shackles or at least chain him into a more comfortable position so he could sleep. I continued with my song, there were many yells to me to shut up, but I kept on relentlessly. If I couldn't get any rest I might as well take pleasure out of stealing their rest from them. "BUT FOR LOVE OF THE SEA," I finished with and then began another song to loud protests. After I had gone through it a second time I called to the protesting marines, turning my head to catch a glance at them, many of them had their hands over their poor suffering ears, having a bad voice and being tone deaf is a blessing and quite a handy weapon, the only thing I could wish for would be a good song to sing, but the scant few I know were gotten from taverns and I never had bothered to really learn any others.

"Gentleman," I called behind my shoulder, "I'm getting awful tired, but I can't seem to sleep shackled as I am. And when I can't rest I tend to sing, over and over and over and….well you get the idea." I grinned as I saw their horrified faces. "Maybe if I was obliged with a hammock or some such I'll be able to rest and when a man is sleeping he can't sing. Upstanding gentleman's such as yourselves must see this. I'm stuck on an island anyway, not many places for me to run, and one hammock for me means rest for all of us, a bit of water wouldn't go astray either. I'll tell you what you can even shackle me to the hammock if you want, what say you to that?" I chinked my chains to close my persuasive speech and waited, watching for what they'd decide to do next. I saw them contemplating it and it seemed a very attractive deal to them, personally my voice was getting a bit tired so it wasn't such a bad thought for me either.

"Let's do it," said the young officer who had dropped the fruit, "He'll drive us slowly mad if we don't."

One of the other officers grabbed him, "No you idiot," he snapped, "The commander said not to go any where near him, or talk to him at all. If he finds we've tried to make him comfortable we'll be discharged.

"He's as sly as a fox," said another, "I've heard stories bout him and his ship. We shackle him to a hammock and the next thing we know we'll be trussed up and he'll be off with our ship."

"Don't be stupid," the fruit marine snorted, but I heard that hint of doubt in his voice. It made me somewhat proud that people could think so much of me and sometimes it was very rewarding having such a big legend, but this was not one of those times.

"C'mon Johnny boy," I muttered under my breath, christening the fruit marine with a name of my own devices. He looked a lot like Johnny to me anyhow, gullible and completely soft hearted.

"You haven't heard the stories, you don't know," an old sailor suddenly growled from behind the boys, he was quite hairy and resembled something of a badger, quite a foreboding fellow he was, "You're just a green boy on the sea, so don't go shooting your mouth off or making decisions. You don't want to displease the captain or you'll have the skin flayed off your very back."

I saw little Johnny's resolve waver, he finally sat back down on the sand sullenly. "He'll probably run out of voice eventually, but be prepared to live through a few more hundred songs." He muttered grumpily.

The boy was giving me a bit more credit then was actual fact, as I didn't know if my voice could even hold out for two more bouts, but I began a new bout of singing on the top of my lungs, trying to prove his point. I turned my gaze back to the sea as my neck had begun aching from all the craning and turning. I knew that now there was probably no chance of me getting a comfortable hammock, but there was still fun in torturing the navy men, and I was never one to have qualms about a pass time such as that. I just wished that I could enjoy a bit of a sleep. After a while once I was on my fourth of fifth bout, I wasn't really sure losing count a while back, I heard some boots on the sand treading towards me. I grinned smugly, quite proud of my skills of torturing.

"Now see, it ain't so hard. I doubt that commander can be half as painful as my pretty singing voice." I called patronizingly behind my shoulder, not bothering to look which marine had been sent to unshackle me. "I'm mighty tired now, so a bit of sleep will do me good and during the night if some water comes my way, I might even forget all the songs I know entirely when I wake up tomorrow."

The person stopped behind me and said nothing. I frowned, slightly concerned by their silence and was about to turn around. Then something hit me over the head and darkness enveloped me. Not exactly how I had envisioned getting a bit of rest, but I suppose pirates gotta take what he can get. At least I wasn't thirsty anymore, my feet didn't hurt, the sun didn't bother me and my wrists weren't sending bursts of pain up my arm. But one thing which did bother me in the darkness was dreams of the sea and the Pearl calling to me once again. That's one thing I couldn't seem to escape through a bit of rest.


	2. Troubling Rum

**MISADVENTURE**

TROUBLING RUM

Now I've been hit on the head more then a few times let me tell you that. I go up to a lady I'm hit on the head, I look at someone I'm hit on the head, I try to casually lean over a counter and reach for a shiny coin, I'm chased down the street with a chamber pot….then hit on the head. Everything seems to end up with me getting hit, which I can't understand at all. So when I came around it was no surprise to me that me head felt like twenty blacksmiths were hammering inside it, this lack of surprise did not stop it from hurting though. I tried to slip back into unconsciousness where there was little or no pain but I just couldn't seem to, for one thing the sun's glare seemed to be piercing through my eyelids if that's even possible, I tried turning my head but that didn't help because I could still feel it. Secondly my wrist felt like they were burning and my whole body was cramped, I was half slumped on the pole and it's not very comfortable. Thirdly I think I had sand everywhere, in my ears, on my hair, and in some places were a man's body makes contact with his throne if you know what I mean, namely the rump.

Finally after much wiggling which was not helping I opened my eye a crack, I was met with a sunset. Many people would find it extremely beautiful and on any other occasion I would have been slightly lost in it for a moment, but right then the sunset wasn't really doing anything for me. Yes it's beautiful painting the sky with it's reds and pinks and purples and what not, but honestly once you've seen one Caribbean sunset you've seen them all, it's just the sun for goodness sake…..So I was a tad cranky too, but I would have rather traded the blooming great ball of fire in front of me, doing it's best to blind me, for a few bottles of rum. Sunsets look better at sea anyway, by the sounds of it though those navy men weren't very experienced with the sunsets, I turned around to check up on them, you know make sure they didn't decide it'd be funny to sail off and leave old Jack shackled to a pole. They were all just sitting on the sand, silent as mice, watching the sunset as if it was blooming deliverance. Obviously not many of them had been in the Caribbean that long; by the looks of most of their red burnt skin I was guessing they were a new lot brought in from England. Watching their astounded and awed faces was not making me feel any better so I grumpily turned around again and decided to concentrate on working out the cramps in my legs. It took some time, a lot of shouting which was made up of curses and which I think spoiled the sunset somewhat for the sailors, who roared at me to shut up repeatedly. But I persevered and after much falling I finally managed to get up on my feet, which made my wrists feel so much better, but still did not cure my pounding head.

I stretched as well as I could being shackled, then looked out over sea, the Pearl was long gone, along with the sun, and night had blanketed the little island we were on. The stars twinkled, but there was no moon out tonight which meant in my little corner of things it was very dark. I looked over to the navy men's makeshift camp, they had built a fire while I had been preoccupied and a few tents. They were playing cards while waiting for whatever they were eating to finish boiling. Now I'm not a man to think the worst of people, but when the thick smoke from the fire began to roll towards me choking me and making me practically blind, I am thoroughly certain that they chose the fires location in accordance with which way the wind was blowing and where the smoke would go, which was all on top of me. I had a hard time of it, trying not to cough my black lungs out, or have my eyes fill with so much water they fall out. Eventually the wind did finally change direction, but I could still smell the rotted smoke and my eyes were still burning. When my coughing had finally subsided and I had been able to look behind me once more who sat there but little Johnny boy.

The young sailor had obviously had a thought that he wouldn't be missed with all the arguing that was going on in the camp, the navy men had turned their backs on me anyway, it appeared they were trying to convey a message to me, being that now was there time off so I should blooming well shut up and keep shut. The boy didn't say anything; he had stood up quickly when I turned around and taken a step back. I furrowed my brows, all he was doing was staring at me and it was making me mighty uncomfortable. After a while when no words escaped his lips I shrugged and turned around, some people could be quite odd sometimes. I guessed he was probably there to ask me all sorts of annoying questions and wouldn't shut up or leave me a moment's peace to think of a way to escape. I looked up at the stars, trying to find the constellations, if I could I might be able to tell where in the Caribbean I was, and how far from Tortuga. I kept on making bottles of rum out of the twinkling lights though, I sighed I would give my kingdom for one right then, seeing as I didn't have a kingdom it wouldn't really have hurt giving it up anyway.

"I brought you this," the lad finally spoke, he made me jump and I quickly turned my head to glare at him.

"Don't do that," I growled, why did people insist on sneaking up on me.

The lad, poor simple thing, blinked with little comprehension, "Bring you water?" he asked.

"No," I said as slowly and simply as I could, "Sneaking up on me, you a thief or something."

"No," the boy said, the lad didn't appear to be all that bright with a face that was displaying honest puzzlement, which to me was saying extremely simple. "I'm a navy man," he stuck out his chest proudly; I rolled my eyes in disgust. What is the world coming to when an honest simple man can feel proud about it?

"More like navy _boy_," I muttered, he blushed scarlet but didn't say anything, I grinned, now here was a victim who I could have a little fun with and who wouldn't hit me viciously over the head. "Well bring it here," I snapped. I was still horribly parched and the smoke had not helped. The boy had brought me a mug, he hesitantly came closer, I opened my grog and he tipped it down. It wasn't rum but at least it was refreshing and my throat wasn't burning with every word I spoke. The boy had quickly retreated after I'd guzzled it down, I stifled my grin, "What age are you boy," I snapped brusquely in my best captain voice, which I had been practicing. I thought I'd gotten it down pretty well, the boy straightened slightly and I preened feeling quite proud of myself.

"Eighteen sir," he said, "I was accepted straight away," he looked quite proud about that fact too.

"The navy must be desperate," I said looking him up and down, he was a scrawny lad, wasn't worth his salt I'd say. Of course maybe he was getting such a bad over view from me because I was just a tad grumpy and the headache did not seem to be magically disappearing.

"Ever killed a man boy," I leered, showing my teeth. I almost grinned again when his eyes widened. This was turning out to be more fun then I'd first anticipated.

"N…n..no sir," he stammered, backing away a few more steps. My grin took over, I couldn't help myself his look was priceless. I quickly turned my head again, waiting for him to run off once he realized I was ignoring him again, it had been fun playing with him but I really did need to figure out how to escape.

He did not run off sadly to my disappointment, I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, did I have to do everything for him. "What do you want boy," I suddenly barked. I could almost see him jumping, but I resisted the temptation of looking, and kept my eyes on the rolling sea.

Finally he spoke up, "A….a story sir," I closed my eyes and sighed again. A story, why is it that everyone always wanted a story from me. I shook my head there were times when it was right for a story, such as when a man is sitting comfortable like in a bar, a strumpet on his knee and rum in his hand, and there are times when it's not. This was one of those times.

"Go ask one of the geezers behind me for a bed time story," I snapped at him, I wasn't going to be one of those tame monkeys, spouting off stories and legends for any navy men that striked a fancy. I was a pirate I had my pride to consider, I was supposed to be untamed and unapproachable and here was a whelp barely shaving, asking me for a story.

"Sir…." He said after a while, quite like, I should have seen the trap then, when his voice had gone all low and polite like, "Sir" indeed. "Sir….maybe after you tell me a story you'll get mighty thirsty, and seeing as you were co-operating making you thirsty I would really be obliged as a gentleman to go fetch you a drink. There are quite a few unattended bottles of rum lying on the sand back at camp." What was I to do, he had said the magic word. My pride flew out the window and I quickly turned to him. The lad wasn't as simple as I'd first thought him.

"You navy lot, you're truly evil you know that," I growled gritting my teeth as he stuck out his chest and preened. "I want these off," I demanded, shaking the chains, they really did hurt.

"I can't do that," he said aghast, "I'll get fired I will."

I made a big show of turning my head back, gazing at the sea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Right then it was pretty boring, all it was doing was coming in with the tide…going out with the in with the tide…. You get the drift. It was making me slightly sleepy; you'd think a man who'd just been unconscious for the better part of the day wouldn't be feeling tired but I suppose that's life. The boy began speaking desperately believing the deal was slipping between his fingers.

"I really can't get the keys anyway, the commanders got em and he's back out on the ship, on the other side of the island," my eyes snapped open at this, and I furrowed my brows, what kind of commander left his men to guard his prisoner and went back to sleep on the ship.

I turned slowly to the boy this time, "I tell you what," I said, "I'll go without being unchained and even tell you a story on one condition." The boy looked at me eagerly and I continued, "I want that rum, and not just one bottle, three. If I'm going to tell you a story it'll be properly or not at all. Secondly I want a piece of wire, I don't care where you get it from, as long as it's bendable and it's strong, but not too fat. Thirdly I want a bit of information. Do we have an accord?" The boy hesitated then nodded his head, I grinned, being a legend with hundreds of stories came in handy. The boy made as if to run off but I quickly stopped him, firstly I wanted the information.

"Who's your commander?" I asked as if it was no great importance, which it might not have been, then again knowing my luck and looking at my current situation I probably was well acquainted with him.

"He's not a commander as such," the lad said, "The crew have just dubbed him that, seeing as he's in charge of us. Personally I think he's a bit of a dandy, he's a gentleman you see I've heard him talk and he says he wants to be a lord someday…" the boy gave a skeptical grin at this. I just frowned, now I was sure I knew someone by that description, but who…..

"His name?" I prompted; gosh the lad really was slow.

"Gentleman Cuttler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," the lad replied, I paled and quickly began pulling desperately at my cuffs again. My current situation made perfect sense now and it wasn't really helping that the lad was looking at me as if I was mad because I was practically trying to pull my arms off.

"Don't just stand there go get that wire," I hissed, tugging and wrenching. "And don't forget the rum, all six bottles of it…I'm going to need it." I watched as the lad crept off to do my bidding and turned my attention back to my arms. So I had added a few bottles of rum to the price, I really would be needing it, it was for medical purposes to calm my nerves it wasn't my fault it tasted good too.

I pulled, putting all my weight against my hands, they protested loudly but I ignored them. Who really needed hands anyway all they were used for was to pick up things, and take the wheel and stroke my ship and open my compass and eat and drink beautiful rum….I wasn't really helping myself with that line of thought. Of course thinking of Beckett's ugly mug wasn't helping either, I hadn't actually met the man but I really did not want to now. I doubted one forgave a pirate for dipping into his stores of ships and pillaging a ship filled to the hull in rum right under the East India Trading Companies noses. I'd heard he hadn't exactly gotten off lightly for that and I wasn't about to wait and see how he'd treat the scoundrel who'd done it, I had a feeling that my charm and proclamations of innocence weren't really going to help me out here. One does not forget easily when a ship full of rum is stolen under their noses, believe me I don't think I would be able to either. It is rum after all, and because it being what it is it always seems to get me into trouble.


	3. A Dim Pick

**MISADVENURE**

**A DIM PICK**

Okay so maybe I'd told a little white lie there, I doubted it would be only the recent rum which was annoying Beckett, although it is very important to me, it could also have been the fact that I may have accidentally let a whole ship load of slaves free. It wasn't really my fault, first of all I wouldn't have loaded my ship if I'd known what the 'special cargo' was. Secondly it was no cause for Beckett to blooming burn my ship like he did, honestly I think the man has a few screws loose, and don't get me started on branding me. I can still smell burning flesh sometimes, brings back horrible memories for a man, not that I didn't get my own back, me being Jack Sparrow and all… ah the memories…makes me grin to think of what I did to him, even now.

But enough of that, I had to pull these annoying shackles off. The lad seemed to think that he could take all the time in the world, and I was really aching for a bit of rum. The pick may have helped me a bit too. I think all those lazy navy men were asleep, being that snores were emitting from their camp and all. Now I'm not one to look a gift bottle in the mouth….or is it horse…. Anyway I don't usually do that whatever it may be. But right then that snoring was really getting on my nerves. Dawn was fast approaching and all I could hear was their loud blooming snores and my own desperate struggle to get those annoying shackles off. It really was not a pretty sound and the repetitiveness of it was really getting old. Blood was soon becoming a bit too abundant on my wrists and I think I had scraped them raw with all the pulling I was doing, which caused me to pause for a moment. It appeared I wasn't really getting anywhere and on second inspection I realized I really did have use for my hands, the both of them. I mean who's ever heard of a pirate captain without at least one hand. One hook you might be able to get away with mate…but two and you become the laughing stock of the pub or bar or taverns, whatever tickles you're fancy.

This caused me to pause for a moment and deliberate on my current situation. I was stuck on an island with a bunch of navy men who had pointy bayonets, shackled to a pole with no idea where I was or how far from Tortuga I was. I knew that there was at least one man on that island who wanted to kill me, and by the amount of singing I had done yesterday I was guessing that maybe there was probably more then one, more like the whole island of men. The only person who I had the least bit of hope in was a lad, who didn't seem to have rolled the right side of the die with intelligence if you get my drift, and I had no idea why I wasn't yet hanging from a gallows with my pretty neck snapped, or worse struggling to breathe, but I guessed the reason wasn't going to bode well for me.

I grinned, you're probably thinking that maybe I'd tied my bandana a tad too tightly but I like to think that I'm an optimist. And an optimist always sees the ship as being half full of rum barrels, not half empty. Come on now mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow the one and only, I was sure I could get out of this one, I just had to figure out exactly _how_, that's only a minor detail though, the important fact is that I was going to get out then tell my story to a whole ship load of people, namely_ my_ ship load.

I could just see the lads faces now, wide eyed with amazement and respect as they hear how Captain Jack Sparrow braved all, tricked and bartered one hundred navy men, annoyed and cheated until finally he escaped their clutches perfectly in tact and with six bottles of their rum.

Not to jump ahead of myself of course, I needed to get out of the shackles first before I decided exactly how to get off the island. But one must have a moment to gloat mustn't one, as a dear old biddy told me once. I looked around, well as far as I could look seeing as all I really could do was turn my neck. There appeared to be no one in my vicinity least of all the boy. I bit my lip, maybe relying on dim Johnny wasn't the best plan of action, but it was all I really had at that present moment. It had been hours since he'd been off, and I was getting a bit worried seeing as I wasn't exactly sure how long I could survive without rum. Not that I'm reliant on the stuff, an alco….whatsit, just that I found it was much easier to think with a bit of it in my system, if you can catch my rope. And I think just a tad sip here, and a tad sip there, would make the pain in my wrists disappear. Funny how that works isn't it.

So there I stood desperately looking for the lad, who wasn't appearing out of the dim light, for the sun was starting to rise, and then I began to think. What happens if dim Johnny boy had decided to not help me, I shook that thought off quickly of course, me being Captain Jack Sparrow and all….no one would not want to help me….I mean look at me a legend, charming….shackled to a pole with no way to exact revenge…..

I think I had reached my darkest hour and let me tell you it's not pretty, I mean I don't doubt myself….rarely….once and a while. I shook my head hard, the only way this was going to end was good for me, I mean the universe always fell into place around me, I am Captain Jack Sparrow.

I began to whistle because I was feeling a bit of the willies with these terrible thoughts in my head and all. So there I stood whistling like a Sparrow, which was my namesake, when something suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. Now I'm not one to get scared, being fearless and all, but when something taps you on the shoulder, in the predawn light, with navy men with sharp bayonets behind you who you could hardly see….well come on mate, it ain't hard to get a bit spooked. Only a complete dim wit would find it hard to respond, so when that scream came out of me it was common sense really, and just because it may have sounded a bit on the dress side of things, slightly high and pathetic, doesn't mean anyone can go questioning my manliness, me not being a eunuch and all, I was just a bit of a spooked pirate captain.

I turned my head to see the vicious creature that tried to attack me so and saw Johnny, a rum bottle in his hand. I looked at him and blinked slowly, not only had the little nit done exactly the thing I had told him not to, he had also brought one rum bottle….only one. I looked him up and down, frowning slightly, wondering if maybe he had hid a few in the little out fit of his, but alas all he had was breeches on, a white shirt and a scarf, it appeared he opted to leave his red coat back at camp, which meant that their weren't really that many hiding places, although a man can be quite ingenious with the little resources he has, I mean I've found some quite inventive hiding places for substances I was maybe not supposed to have on my extravagant person…namely illicit substances….but enough on that.

Well my inspection hadn't really produced any more rum and the lad was looking at me as if I was slightly off course, a look many people seem to give me. One person even asked me if I'd escaped from Bedlam, an escape I haven't actually enacted yet though I think it would make for a good story….. I shook my drowsy head to get my thoughts back on course, and looked at Johnny boys face. He looked quite proud of himself he did, I was expecting a bit of shame seeing as he'd only brought one rum bottle when I'd explicitly requested six but no there you go…honest people for you…no shame, think they fulfill your orders the tiniest bit and face a little danger and their gods.

"Where are the others," I barked gruffly, his face fell somewhat and I felt a tad bit of satisfaction, seeing as I was going to have to make this one last.

"Others?" he questioned, I rolled my eyes in disgust, some people did not have their minds in the right order of things that was certain.

"The rum…" I elaborated, "You're obviously not hiding them on you're esteemed person, unless you have a few hiding places I don't know bout." I looked at him hopefully but he just looked confused, I sighed and slumped dismally, it really was hard working with a lump of drift wood. "Look mate," I said, shaking my head slowly in despair, I made my speech a bit slower so the lad could maybe understand, "I asked for six……ssssssssiiiiiixx, not one, six!" I drew out the six hoping he would understand, I saw a little light spark in his eyes and I smiled, there we go we were making some sort of progress.

"This is all I could get," the lad said, I sighed heavily, honestly he didn't know an excuse from an extremely pathetic reason, where were the extravagant lies, the fabricated stories, the least he could give me was that, but no he had to be honest Johnny boy. "Honest," the lad said earnestly, his eyes widening.

"Well of course you're being honest," I muttered, "With such a pathetic reason how more honest could you get but to be even more honest then you have been, which is extremely honest, savvy?" the lad gave me a blank look, some people had no sense, "Have you ever cheated anyone in your life lad?" I asked despairingly.

He turned a bit red at this, which satisfied me greatly seeing as I was beginning to doubt whether he had any rogues pride at all or a brain.

"I had to go to the other side of the island to get the wire," he almost whined, as if that was an excuse, "The ships anchored there and there was none in camp."

"So where is it then lad," I barked suddenly, he jumped, honestly too easy. He scrabbled in his breeches pocket and then produced quite proudly a piece of grey wire. It wasn't the best pick I'd seen but as I pointed out before I'm and optimist, one rum bottle and a shaky bit of wire was better then nothing.

"Put it in the key hole," I ordered, the lad looked at me.

"I can't help you get free," he said aghast, "I'll get the sack I will," the lad argued with that; I looked at him and my eyebrows rose uncontrollably. I honestly did not think there was anything in that coconut he called a head, couldn't he see I was teaching him to break the law, it was a priceless lesson which could lead him to a profitable but short career if he was prudent, but I supposed I better humor the lad.

"You won't," I said hastily, "I was unjustly taken after all, anyway who will expect you lad. I get out, you go off to the camp, and no one will be the wiser. After all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, they'll explain it off somehow, don't concern yourself with that, just help me get out of these."

He looked at me with suspicion but with an innocent grin from me he quickly shrugged it off, and then complied, putting down the blessed rum bottle. I hadn't forgotten the rum, never could, but it would just have to wait for a little while longer. "No, no," I snapped as he placed it in crookedly, "You're doing it all wrong take it out again."

After much instruction from me and much blundering on his part he finally got it in, then came the tricky part of actually picking the lock. Now I'm a man who has learned the art of picking a long time ago, and let me tell you it's a worthy skill to have, but not all people can obtain it. Some people make an art out of it, like my estimable person and some people….well it's not a pretty sight. As you can guess this boy had no talent at all, he couldn't have picked that lock if it wasn't for my marvelous instruction. It took a lot of snapping, a few snide remarks, and a bit of yelping on my part before the cuff finally clicked open.

You can't know the meaning of freedom before you're shackled to a pole for two days and then are set free. It's a wonderful feeling and I would have basked in the glory of it, if it was not for the fact that there were a bunch of slumbering navy men behind me and the sun had already almost risen. So I grabbed the pick with my hand and worked on the other cuff, it took a few tries and a bit of cursing but it finally clicked open and the shackles slipped onto the sandy shore like a dead snake. I gave a sigh of relief, now was an occasion for celebration, I quickly lunged and grabbed the rum bottle from the sand, what better way to celebrate then that.

"You have to get out, you do," the lad said, furrowing his brows in worry, probably for his position. "And you owe me a story," he said this last part almost accusingly, as if I could forget that particular annoying bargain.

"And I will pay up lad," I humored him, stretching my arms out, moving my neck and doing a little jig on the sand to get my limbs working again and feeling like they were attached. I cocked my hat to its correct position and settled my coat, making certain that at least one of my important effects was on me, my pretty little compass, I would have to retrieve my sword and pistol later.

For now though, I uncorked the rum bottle and opened my gob, drowning down a bit, I sighed and smacked my lips with satisfaction, my eyes closed with contentment, oh I certainly was blessed a lucky man. I opened my eyes and looked towards the camp, the navy men were all sleeping in their hammocks or by the fire, blankets draped over their un-esteemed personages. They had a few things of mine, namely my rapier and pistol, and I wanted them back, a pirate was nothing without all his effects, I felt only half complete.

I started to swagger towards the camp, Johnny bless the lad, rushed after me.

"What are you doing," he hissed despairingly.

"I just have to retrieve a few things, Johnny my lad," I said and kept on going, one goal in mind.

I heard the lad behind me mutter, "Who's Johnny? He really was quite a dim lad.

**Thanks to: **

**Crunchycheezit: Thank you very much for all your reviews. I'll have to get rich and then move next to Disneyland then lol. I never put much store to my writing abilities and so I really flattered lol, now time for a big head. I know Jack gets himself into such scrapes, he'll probably get out, I mean he's Jack mate, savvy? The rum deprivation is cruelty, but hey I'm mean, and I gave him one bottle at least, that was nice of me…sorta….**

**ShadowShard**: After reading wikipedia I changed the way this story was going, it was originally going to be about his brand but I've got another idea. I'm happy you like my writing; I'm constantly playing around with it to get it right. Thanks for the review. 

**Thanks for reviewing people and please keep it up. **

**Sairra : p**


	4. The Brilliant Plan

**MISADVENTURE**

**THE BRILLIANT PLAN**

Some say that the best thing and worst thing that can ever happen to you happen at the same time, least ways that's what I heard. Well a bad thing you could say had just happened to me I suppose, I mean if being chained to a pole isn't bad what is? So I was thinking it was about the fates time to throw a bit of good old luck and jewels Jack's way or at least a bit more rum, seeing as I had to dispose of the last one as I staggered to the camp, it emptied surprisingly quickly before I knew it.

So when I stumbled into the camp, the sand being soft and unstable like, I thought I'd find at least some keys which opened to the store room on their ship, which contained the rum. But no…the bloody navy men were bare, well despite for their starched and dirty clothes; I suppose I got to count my blessings for the clothes being on them at least, especially on one certain grandpa which was as wrinkly as a prune.

But enough about clothes, I was looking for a darn key, oh and my effects mustn't forget those. See as a pirate I've learnt to make the best of my situations, as I mentioned before, but it seemed to be getting a bit difficult to see the best in things when I couldn't even find my pistol, or my sword. A pirates isn't a pirate without those, he's just a scary smelly ordinary man, how was I supposed to protect myself against Beckett unless I didn't have those oh so important things, I couldn't hit him with my compass, it was a bit small to do any damage to his thick skull, besides I wouldn't waste such a precious thing on him. No I needed my weapons, but they seemed in short supply just at that particular moment.

Let me tell you it's hard to maneuver around drunk passed out navy men, trying not to make a sound while an annoying little nit is following behind you, hissing very audibly for you to come away. So I stopped in front of the navy men's camp, glancing around. All the blighters were snoring and a fine noise they made too. I hesitated before risking picking my way through the sea of bodies. Not that I'm a coward or any such thing, it's just I didn't fancy waking the whole blooming lot of them. See I know from experience that waking a campful of men while their sleeping is not extremely clever, or even remotely clever, it's just plain stupid. But after a second inspection of the men I decided to risk it.

See this was a bunch of navy men us pirates like to refer to as useless. They were the goods which had been rejected by the more respectable officers and passed down until they were under some little upstart like Beckett, who got them to do meaningless jobs. Most of them were too fat, too old or too green, like Johnny boy struggling behind me to be of any use. Mostly all of them were ugly and it made me feel quite good bout myself I have to tell you. Among normal people I look dashing I could only imagine how good I looked compared to these lot. I made my way among them slowly, lifting my legs high and balancing on my toes. I must tell you it was difficult and not being one for balance in the first place I almost toppled over while trying to get over a robust man, namely a large lump of lard. Being the dashing fellow I am though I managed to regain the little ability I have to balance in time.

"What are you doing?' young Johnny hissed, I made a face at the sound of his voice. I had been hoping he'd just give up on me and stay on the beach. Of course stupid honest people never do what you want, that's what makes them so infuriatingly annoying. I looked down making sure the man in front of me was truly deeply asleep, then glanced over my shoulder to give naïve Johnny one of my well practiced looks.

"If you don't mind," I whispered over my shoulder in an overly patient voice which I hoped portrayed my annoyance and made him run off. "I plan on retrieving my effects so I can go on my merry little way. So if you'd be so kind as to belay…" with that I waved my hand in dismissal, turning back to my difficult task of picking my way through the sleeping imbeciles.

"You're not going to find them," the boy forced me to pause as I was about to attempt stepping over the lard again. I closed my eyes, why was it that people could never get the account straight? Sighing and wishing the fates could have provided me with someone a bit more of….well there's no plainer way to put this then sense.

"Son," I said as patiently as I could which was a hard feat, the lad was going to drive me mad. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," I swiveled around and grinned, I think it would have looked a bit painful seeing as I was gritting my teeth. "Savvy?"

"You won't find them because Beckett took them," he supplied none too helpfully, obstinate mule that the little air head was, "Their on the ship."

I quickly lessened the space between us, leaning close to the lad to assess the truth of his words.

"Are you quite certain of that?" I queried, leaning in close to give him a good whiff of my breath and raising my eyebrows. You see this move was quite clever, at least in my reckoning it always is, cause it made people feel uncomfortable like. And feeling uncomfortable like and all you were more likely to come under pressure, give away a lie by blinking perhaps, or some other means. Of course Johnny being the annoying little blighter he was only made a face and backed away from me a bit.

I sighed heavily. It was all a poor pirate needed, their effects right under the nose of the last pompous little man they wanted to have an encounter with in the whole entire world. Of course on second thoughts it would make for a grand story, and I couldn't pass up the chance to infuriate said little man. Maybe the good was coming after all, I just hadn't been looking at it right. I grinned at Johnny, he responded with a look that clearly showed he thought I belonged in Bedlam.

"Johnny lad," I said in what I think was a quite fatherly and charming tone. I had been working on it after all in Tortuga with I must say decidedly better company and scenery. I quickly grabbed him around the neck, still being all friendly like though I was sorely tempted to squeeze tighter then necessary, and steered him away from the camp.

"Son," I said stopping and leaning in real close like, "You help me to retrieve my effects from the ship," I said waving airily in the direction of the sea, "And I promise on pain of death that I Captain Jack Sparrow will reward you most handsomely." What were a few lies for the better good, namely my better good I always say. I wouldn't be a pirate if I didn't tell a few fantastical whoppers. I tried to put on my most honest face when telling this one though, or at least how I thought some honest pansy would look like when being honest.

"How?" the boy asked looking suspiciously at me. Ah the lad was growing up, it would have only been a few hours before when he would have accepted me at face value. What a few hours of my company can do to a respectable person, it really was quite amazing.

"I'm a pirate lad," I said being at my most persuasive, "Among my effects there's a purse of gold mate." The lad still didn't look convinced, "Come now," I said, trying to will him into agreeing. "Think about it, enough gold to get you what you want…your own ship perchance, the ranking of admiral hm…whatever you want." I tried to tempt him with what the usual respectable pansies liked but he still didn't seem quite convinced. "And how bout this," I added with a spark of brilliance, come to me often they do, "I'll also tell all the pirates I know about how fierce you are, one of the fiercest navy lads I've faced…a bit of glory hey mate…what do you think of that?" I watched him carefully, trying to hide my eagerness, watching with bated breath. Now it's not that the lad was _all_ that useful to me don't get me wrong. Me being Jack Sparrow and all I could have probably found a way to retrieve my effect all by my dashing self. But It's always convenient to have a few fellows extra to push in front of any advancing swords if need be.

"You promised me a story too," the lad added. I managed to still my hand from reaching for my pistol, which I had just realized was non existent anyway. Why did the dumb always have to bring up those promises made when a pirate was in a decidedly desperate situation and had no other choice.

"Right," I said, clasping my hand in front of me, contemplatively. "Well lad you get me onto that ship and help me retrieve my effects and all that I promised will be yours. Do we have an accord?" I held out my hand, the lad hesitated for a second and I only just prevented myself from clobbering him. I'm not usually a violent pirate at heart, I proffer negotiations and the like to fists and blood, but how long did it take the blooming lad to decide if he was going to shake my blooming hand.

"Fine," he finally relented, blessedly shaking my outstretched hand which I believe was just about beginning to ache. There was that stupid honest naïve lad back again.

"Johnny my boy," I said being very nice I must add seeing as the lad was really wearing away at my patience. "I think you've just made the best decision of your life. Now lead me to the rum!"

"Don't you mean ship?" he queried.

"Whichever comes first lad," I replied waving the comment away airily, I knew which order I proffered it in.

"My name is not Johnny," he scowled as if I'd committed a crime, honestly the lad pantaloons seemed to be far too tight. "It's Henry, Henry Norrington."

"What's in a name," I said attempting to drive him back on course, some people had no concentration whatsoever. "Now lead me to the rum."

"You mean ship," the lad Harry…Wilbert…whatever his name was corrected once more.

"It's all the same Johnny my boy," I said grinning, at my most condescending. "Now go along," I waved my hands as if shepherding him along, which I was beginning to think I would have to do.

The boy gave me a look which might have even turned rum sour, not that I wouldn't drink the rum if it was here and the look had rums still rum I always say. But the lad was obviously trying to express very sour emotions with at being dubbed with the name Johnny despite his attempt to tell me his name was Harry…or whatever it was. This made me grin, things were looking up for old Jack once more and I was finding that I was enjoying myself once more. Putting aside the fact that Beckett was probably planning some horrible end to my piratical existence and I was stranded on an island filled with navy men, not a good thing on all accounts. But aside from those small little insignificant details I was having a grand time; after all I was sure this was a making of another infamous adventure of Captain Jack Sparrow. The tale was already unfolding in my head.

"Well go on," I said waving the lad along once more, who was still scowling. Honestly I didn't understand why he was so upset Johnny suited him much better the Harry…or Hendricks…or whatever his name was. Honestly respectable people, an honest pirate couldn't understand them one wit.

**JS **

"Is that it?" I queried peeking between palm leaved I looked across the beach onto which lay a ship…if you could even grace it with such a name…the tide coming in around it.

"Yes," the lad confirmed, I looked at him, then back at the ship, then back at him to ensure he wasn't jesting with me all in quick succession. The ship was horrible in terrible disrepair it's sails weren't even tied right, barnacles were all over the bottom and from the looks of it the wood was rotten, either that or was slowly being devoured by pests.

"That's Beckett's…means of travel across the water?" I queried once more. It never hurt to ensure you were hearing the tale correctly, especially I had learnt if you're brain was addled with rum. It reminded me of a time when I'd tried to punch a large sailor, I thought he'd said he wanted to kiss, in actual fact he said he wanted a fish I found out later, but it wasn't delightful on all accounts leastways. Even though my dear brain was not sadly addled by rum I was beginning to think it was since Johnny boy kept on repeating that that thing laying upon the shore was Beckett's ship.

"Yes," the lad confirmed for the third time, "That's the gentle mans ship."

"No, no, no lad," I exclaimed shaking my head vigorously, it almost insulted me that the lad could say such a thing. "That," I said pointing at the ugly thing upon the beach, "Is not a ship _that_ is a piece of driftwood. Honestly Johnny mate I pity a man who calls that a ship, he's obviously never seen anything which comes even remotely close to the Pearly." I shook my head in pity, I really did.

Johnny looked at me without comprehension, ah poor dim witted lad.

"So how are you planning to get your things?" the lad queried.

"My effects," I corrected as I rose, brushing myself down, sand falling from my clothes. I made sure to brush my hair, being familiar on the many things which can accumulate there quite rapidly. Sand and leaves fell from there too, it's amazing how many things you can collect while struggling through an island jungle non too quietly.

"And I," I began grabbing a feather which was making it's way down from my hair suddenly, stopping me mid speech. Now this feather it was quite extraordinary, looked a bit like a hat feather in face, now where had I seen it before?...

"You what?" I jumped startled by the lads sudden interruption, giving a little yelp, which was completely understandable seeing as my nerves were all frayed after my ordeal.

"There you go," I said grumpily, "Now I've lost my course of thought."

"Plan," the lad supplied unhelpfully.

"What?" I looked at him blankly, was the boy speaking in tongues?

"I asked about how you are planning to retrieve your things and you began by saying _'and I'_..." he supplied once more looking up at me.

"No, no, no," I said, waving my hands in exasperation, had a coconut hit him when I wasn't looking. "I lost my course of thought over the feather, I was about to remember where it came from until you kindly interrupted."

"It came from a bird," the lad said, looking confused.

"Lad," I said, twirling the large plumage in front of me, "Do you perchance see any blue ostriches around here?" I gestured to our surrounding, hopefully if I emphasized the point he'd understand.

"No," he said, actually looking around, apparently nothing would help this dim lad understand.

"That's because there aren't any. Just like I'm always pointing out to…" I trailed off looking at the feather, well, well there we go. Seemed the tide had turned and if I could only find the dimwits I could mayhaps use them to my advantage. "Lad," I mumbled absently, "We need a new plan."

The lad seemed to give up, shrugging his shoulders as if it was a lost cause he rose dusting himself off.

"I still don't understand how you're going to get your_ effects_ in the first place?" he really was annoyingly persistent.

"Son," I said giving him a grin which was now brimming with even more confidence and smugness if that was possible, which it is because _nothing_ is impossible. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Jack Sparrow always has a plan." I pocketed the plumage.

"What are you doing that for," the lad gave me an odd look as if I was clueless. The pot calling the kettle black, or was it the kettle calling the pot black? Whichever one it sprang to mind.

"Could be handy," I said defensively, honestly can't a fellow pocket a few feathers now and then, leastways I was beginning to have a design about the feather, I knew it would come in handy if I could just figure out how to use it. "Now off to the ship!" I began to make my unsteady way across the sand ignoring the lads cries of "But what's the plan?"

That was for good old Jack to figure out as I went along and him to not know. The plan would come into my dashing head in any moment and I'd find a way to use all the pieces, I was certain of it. Now if I could only think of a way to make that feather brain (for want a better word) useful.

**JS **

"Come on," I growled, honesty the lad wasn't only slow in the mind, I had to practically drag him up the side of the ship. You see I was quite practiced in climbing up ships, being a learned man of the world that I am, but the lad was terrible.

Finally I managed to struggle…not that I was struggling of course being the captain that I am, it's just and expression of words…Leastways I managed to get off the side of the ship and drag the blooming sack of barley after me.

Just like I deduced, maybe getting a few tips from the lad I stress a few, there were no gaurds upon the ship, none whatsoever, well none to worry bout leastways seeing as they were station in front of the cabin and we were at the end of the ship.

The plan, like the devilish sparks do, began forming in my head as I made my way up the worm eaten wood. You see no need to worry, I always have a plan stored away in the brain of mine, it just takes a bit of persuasion to bring it out. Now I usually use rum as persuasion and the like, being very helpful in loosening up the part of me brain which holds the brilliant plans. But I've found that death threatening situations also had a way of bringing out plans from my esteemed personage, not only plans but a bit of flare too. Before I usually could put these brilliant plans into action thought, I had to plan for the plans, a simple procedure really. So there I was crouching down with Johnny lad, behind a mast and some well placed sail canvas.

"So what is your plan?" the lad asked sounding fed up but I could not for the likes of me understand why. I was only half listening though as something about the wood caught my eye. It looked like it had been painted; I frowned now that was odd. "Jack?" the lad queried.

My head snapped up at this, how hard was it for people to recognize my proper title, I was beginning to think I'd sold my soul for nothing. Of course that line of thought was making me feel un-mightily uneasy, seeing as how it always seemed to bring up other thoughts such as time and the like, which I was usually apt in forgetting except in that particular case. Maybe after getting the aztec treasure I could per chance start thinking about breaking that promise among others in a way which would not see me drowning at the bottom of the ocean, course there wasn't much else you'd be doing at the bottom of the ocean anyway. Of course that would all come after I had spent the treasure and reveled in the glory.

"Jack?" the lad really had to stop cutting through my thoughts, now where was I…ah that's right.

"It's _Captain, Captain _Jack," I emphasized, I knew it was going to take a lot of repetiveness. "And I don't just come up with plans mate, I come up with _brillian_t ones. All you need to know mate is that…" I couldn't help looking down at the wood I scratched a bit of the paint; it came off easy and underneath was red…red wood…now that was interesting. "Is this Venetian," I questioned.

"What?" the lad gave me the standard.

"The ship," I said exasperated, "The blooming ship mate, what else."

"Y…Yes I think so," he said almost falling flat on his back as he attempted to get away from my flailing arms. "Anyway," he said scowling, he recovered quickly, "I thought you said it was just a piece of drift wood."

"No, no mate," I said grinning and stroking the wood, "Now this is a ship, don't know where you got the other idea from, but you should get it straight." Ah the poor helpless girl, not recognized for her beauty by inferior men. If she wasn't so splintery I could have almost kissed her, if I had been drunk I probably would have. But then a thought struck me, a blooming unpleasant thought tearing through my good feeling at discovering the ships identity. Unpleasant thoughts always seemed to ruin my fun, a pirate can't seem to enjoy himself anymore.

"It's a fine ship lad," I said, looking up at him cautiously from heavy lids, speaking all slow like. "S'pose Beckett must have gone through a bit of trouble to obtain said beauty hm?" I queried, see I don't mean to boast, but I believe when a man has a talent he should admit it and I wasn't ashamed of admitting that I was grand at manipulating people to tell me what I want to hear without allowing them to know I wanted to hear it. S'pose you could just call it one of my many, many numerous talents.

"I suppose so," the lad shrugged, "I heard it was a Venetian ship, used to be owned by pirates. Beckett went through a lot of trouble to get it quietly, I think he's going to use it to get a promotion somehow." At my questioning look which involved raised eyebrows he explained how he cam by this information. "Beckett doesn't think well…cabin boys are of any concern. I eavesdropped when I was scrubbing the deck." Was that a hint of bitterness I detected in Johnny boys voice, ah it seemed that Beckett never learned, the same as I knew him. I spose you couldn't change a pigs bristles, same applied to a worm, cept that would be a stripe, seeing as Beckett was even lower then these animals I was guessing it wasn't even a bother to try with him.

"Ah," I outwardly said sounding indifferent, as if the information was of no importance, the small details I stored away for later use. You must admire my indifferent demeanour about the other news though, I was a even a bit impressed of meself. You see cause inside I was cursing as long and as hard and in as many languages I knew, which was a lot on all accounts.

You see if Beckett was planning what I suspected him of planning and said plans involved the plans I suspected him of planning for me, it wasn't good on all accounts. Then again if the ship was what I suspected it was since the moment I stepped on it…maybe not stepped on it but since I saw the red wood, which it probably was, then my crew would be decidedly happy. If I could only find a way to sail said ship to Tortuga.

"Johnny my lad," I pronounced, "I think it's time for another new plan."

"It's Henry," he hissed sulkily, "And you haven't even told me your original plan."

"Details," I said waving it away, "Their unimportant little things, niceties really. Now the thing we must concentrate on is that I'm going to be commandeering this ship." I gave him my most dashing grin, which was extremely dashing I must add, "And you my fine lad, are going to help me. Instead of hearing a story son, how would you like to make one?"

**Have you guessed what the feathers all about?**

**I couldn't Jack out of my head so here he is on paper, sorry his heads all in a muddle, so it took so long to get it out, please review : P. (Lol don't think I'm crazy I'm just joking about all that, except the reviews!) This whole chapters just like Jack, knowing mostly everything but telling everybody nothing lol, at least I like to think so.**

**Sairra : p**


End file.
